Yet again a yog(gy) story
by MaylaneWrites
Summary: AU where Yogscast is in school (includes OCs Some Mobscast) When Teep and his friend, Vanessa, transfer to their new school, it seems pretty normal. Untill Teep discovers that his friends he thought he knew, weren't that known after all. All good and well, but now Vaness seems to get into some guy-troubles too. Such a good start to a new schoolyear, no? (Rated T for Yogscast )
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! I'm trying out a new story, so enjoy 3 HAppy readings!  
PS I'm not english, so if you were to see a spelling/grammer mistake, so ahead and tell me!

* * *

POV Teep (FYI when curved and caps it means it's in sign-language.)

"Then you divide this by 3, which results in..." School. Maths. Hell.  
I can't understand how anyone could ever like school. Thank God it's almost vacation. Next year I'll be free of this school. I still need to go to another school then but those are worries for after the upcoming vacation. I haven't planned much for the vacation, now I think about it…  
"… Don't forget to write this down, it's coming on the exam!" I signed. Great, I spaced out and didn't get a word he said. Just marvellous. I'll have to ask my friend Vanessa for her notes… again.

My name is Teep by the way; I'm 17 years old and mute. Please don't be like 'Awww that's so pitiable!' I'm mute, not deaf or blind. It's not like it prevents me from a lot of things. To be honest, it's not that bad being mute. Sign-language isn't that difficult and it can be rather handy sometimes. I have a few friends here at school and lots in the school two towns further. That's also the school I'm transferring to next year. I would lie if I said I couldn't wait, but I am pretty excited. But first: 2 weeks of exams and vacation.

A tap on my shoulders returned my attention back to my surroundings. Vanessa smiled at me and passed her notes. _THANKS_ I signed. She knew me far too well. _YOU'RE WELCOME _she signed back. Now before you make any wrong assumptions; Vaness is not mute. She's quite the talker even. When she transferred to this school the first thing she did was come to me and ask me to learn her sign-language. It hadn't been an easy learning process. Once she had the hang of it she didn't talk to me anymore, but signed instead. I never saw anyone so proud about such a dumb thing. That's basically the story of how we became friends. And now, 4 years later, we're going to transfer to an unknown school together. Weird right? I heard the bell and packed my things as I stood up. Vaness did the same and checked her phone. I rolled my eyes. Typical. _YOU TAKING THE BUS TODAY? _ She asked. I shook my head. _I'M GOING STRAIGHT TO THE CAFÉ. _This time it was her turn to roll her eyes. The café was like my second home; all my friends spend a lot of time there. I waved at Vaness and walked out of the classroom to the bus station. I may not be taking THE bus, but I am taking A bus.

The bus ride was crowded and long. Once I finally reached my destination I had already done my homework for the next and last day of class. I hurried out of the bus and almost ran to the café when I spotted it. Crooked Caber was at the edge of the town. It wasn't the most popular place to hang out, but I love it. It's special and different in its own way. Plus it had pinball machine. I love pinball machines. The café was owned by a single dad and his son Ravs. Although I barely see Ravs' dad in the café. He's probably too busy drinking and flirting with random lasses in some disco. That's what Ravs says anyway. I immediately saw Hannah, Lewis and Simon through the window, drinking something that's probably illegal at their age. I opened the door and smiled as I saw everyone.

As I already assumed, Hannah, Lewis and Simon were drinking some random drink at the bar. Duncan stood next to them but was laughing with Sjin and Sips about what seemed to be a hilarious joke. Kim stood in the corner with Zoey and Minty, watching Rythian plat the pinball machine. On one of the random couches lay Nilesy and Panda, they both had a calendar in their hands and appeared to be planning their vacations. Martyn and toby where running around screaming something about hoodies. I smiled. This is where I feel best. "Hi Teep!" Hannah yelled as she saw me coming in. I waved and walked to Rythian. Some random Hi's came from here and there. Rythian didn't say anything as he concentrated on the game. I porred him and quickly pushed him aside, stealing the pinball machine. He shook his head. "Nice to see you too", he said. I waved quickly and focused on the game. I can't wait for vacation.

* * *

So yeah, I know boring n stuff xD It's still a prologue after all. After this there's the first chapter which will be in the OCs POV: Vanessa. where she and teep will move to the new school! there's gonna be a time skip yeah :3 The story is about the school and not the vacation after all :) I hope you guys like it :3 Also I'm looking for more OCs to fill in the story, cuz although the Yogscast is big and has a lot of members, a school with only Yogs would be too good to be true. So yeah if you have time, I'm looking for teachers, students, random strangers, everything you can possibly imagine and I'll see how I can make them involved in this story. Just write name, age, character, looks and background information :) Ideas are also welcome! also reviews, i love replying to them :p Thank you 3  
Untill next time my springflowers 3


	2. Chapter 2

POV Vanessa

"You gonna be okay?" My brother asked while taking a turn. He was driving. I nodded. "It's just a new school, it's not like I'm going to marry or something" I mumbled. He shrugged. "It's almost the same" I giggled. He drove onto the driveway to school. This is it, I guess. The building was huge and looked quite old. The walls were made out of that old stone nobody ever uses anymore. The windows were big though, and I could see people and desks through it. This was just the administry building from the campus. There would be far more building scattered around the area. Teep told me that it was like a maze on the campus, and I think I'm beginning to understand why he said that. The car came to a stop. I took a big breath and stepped out of my brother's car. "Thanks for bringing me" I smiled at him, trying to hide my nervousness. He smiled back, knowing that's the best he could do for me right now. He opened his door and left his car, stepping towards the trunk where my suitcase was. He took it out, handed it to me, hesitated for a bit, and then put his arms around me. I smiled sadly. "I'm going to miss you too", I said in his shoulder, hugging him back. "You better!" he said.  
I waved, turned around and walked towards the entrance. A new start, new friends, new place. This was a brand-new opportunity, and I was going to make the best out of it. This will be a great year.  
It became quite clear to me that I one of the few new pupils was on this school. All around me were people running towards each other, hugging and generally meeting friends. I had a sudden urge to turn around and go back home, but shrugged it off quickly. I can't fall back on my decision now! Every beginning is difficult. I was now walking through the building towards the back door. If my information was right, the campus should start there. Even though the outside of the building looked old and ugly, the inside was modern and very classy. I hope the buildings where we get class are the same. I signed and walked onto the campus. I should've done more preparation before agreeing to come to this school. I guess I was too enthusiast at the time to really think about it.  
I opened my bag and rummaged through it until I found the school's map. I knew the name of the building, and the general direction, but I also knew myself- and I'm really bad at directions. The name of my dorm was Yogtower- weird name I know, like how did they decide that?- and was somewhere North from here. I looked at my map. This is going to be more difficult than I thought it would be…  
"Shitlord!" I heard someone yell. I looked up from my paper, only to be greeted by a guy running into me. "Wha-" I managed to say before falling over, spilling all my stuff all over the ground. God, that hurts. Freaking landed on my butt too, isn't that nice. I sat up and quickly gathered my stuff, it was all sentimental stuff to me and I'm not just letting that lie on the ground. Someone knelt down and helped me pick up my stuff. I looked at him. It was the guy that had ran into me.  
"Thanks" I said, honestly happy he helped, even though he was the cause of this all. "No problem, everything for a pretty girl". He winked. I rolled my eyes and blushed a little, not used to have people flirting with me. I mean, It's not like I'm ugly or something, I have brown hair and blue eyes, and I may not be the most skinny person on earth, but they always say curves are beautiful, it's just that I don't hang around with guys –except for Teep- much in real life. On the internet, yeah, but not face to face. I stood up once everything was back in my bag. "I'm Vanessa" I said while sticking my hand out, trying to be polite. "But friends call me Vaness". He dusted his pants of and took my hand. "Well, I sure hope I'm in that category. I'm Nilesy, friends call me The Nilesinator". He kissed my hand. I rolled my eyes. What a playboy. "Nice to meet you, friend", I said, laughing. "The pleasure is all mine. But what is a fine lady like you doing here; I can't remember seeing your face before?" I wanted to take my suitcase, but he was faster. "I'm new here, and to be honest, I have no idea where my dorm is." I looked at the ground, embarrassed. He's probably going to laugh at me or something. I mean, normal people probably would find it without trouble. He laughed, but it didn't sound directed at me. "Which dorm are you heading? Maybe I can show you, a lot of my friends also get lost easily, so I'm used to it". I looked at him thankfully. "Yogtower or something". His smile seemed to grow bigger. "That's my dorm too! Awesome! Come on, I was on my way to it either way". He started walking and I quickly followed him. He had my suitcase after all. "So… what was that shitlord thing about?"

Turns out, he and a friend where betting for who would be the first at the dorms, and his friend had tricked him so he had called him a shitlord. I giggled. Typical stuff guys do.

"Welcome to yogtower!" Nilesy said as we reached a big white building. It was high, and looked newer than most of the buildings I had seen. This was going to be my new home from now on, I guess. At least during school. "I looks… cool" I mumbled as we entered the building. Nilesy shook his head. "It's more than cool! It's awesome here! Everyone here is really friendly and nice and funny, and our head teacher is so chill, we can basically do whatever we want!" He had a look in his eyes, which I could only identify as daring. I looked around. Well, the inside looked good. There was a leisure area, with a big-ass tv and a lot of books. There was also a study area and a door to what I assume is the place where we eat. There was also a pool table and big windows showing the garden; which had some flowers and a bench. It looked very different from what I had expected to be a dorm. We went up the stairs to the second floor. "My floor is here, 2 and 4 is boys, 3 and 5 is girls. You're on 3" he said, handing my suitcase to me. "But of course, if you want, you are always welcome here!" He winked. I thanked him and went to the second floor. My rooms' number was 6, which seemed to be the last door at in the hallway. There were 3 names written in paper on the door: "Hannah, Kim & Vanessa". I guess the other two were my roommates. I took a big breath, god I was nervous, and knocked on the door.

* * *

Ohayou~! May here! It's been a while hasn't it?  
I'm so sorry like, honestly so sorry! School's been such a pain, and I think it will continue doing so :/ And then I lost my papers, like 3 freaking chapters of this story because a teacher took them from my, so I had to rewrite it all. I admit it's my fault, but it's just so irritating!  
Anyhow, hope you liked it! And yes, Nilesy is a playboy. I don't know, it just fits in this story x'D More people will come, but the beginning is also important!  
So once again, if you want to submit an OC, be sure to do so! Skyla will be added in the nest chapter or the chapter after that. Also try to add as much information as you can, it really helps me! (But please make it do-able too 3)  
Be sure to Review, it really does boost my writing! That anon review helped me get the strength and motivation back once my papers were taken away.  
So yeah, untill next chapter, don't drown in the toilet, byeeeee! May out!


	3. Chapter 3

_Two chapters on two days? What is this sorcery!?_  
Hi y'all! I'm back, already xD To be honest, I was so excited and happy thanks to those reviews (which i will be answering at the end) that I immediatly began writing again. Wah, I'm such a child xP  
Also, you may notice I'm using a different kind of writing style here. well not really a writing style, but anyway. You see, a little review birdy gave me some tips, and since i love them tips... (Like really, they are very welcome) I followed them.  
Anywhooo, have fun reading, and I'll see you at the end of this chappy!

* * *

POV Hannah

"When did you get this?" Kim asked, holding up a cd from *insert favourite band*. She turned it around to look at the songs.  
"Lewis got it for my birthday", I smiled at the memory. It had been such a fun afternoon.  
"Awww, Hannah and Lewis sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-"  
"Aren't you a little old for that?" I quickly said, interrupting and stopping her little song. I snatched the cd out of her hands. She stuck her tong out. "I'll go put on a song".  
"Number 14 please!" Kim said before turning her attention back to unpacking luggage. I laughed at her enthusiasm. We were currently unpacking our stuff. It seemed that we arrived here before our new roommate. Our room was the same as last year, so we had no problem finding it. The room was pretty big. In 3 of the corners stood a bed and a desc, in the 4th stood an armchair and a bookshelf with a radio on it. The walls were coloured blue and had some posters and pictures scattered all around- Kim's doing, she loves taking pictures.

I turned up the volume and danced back to my luggage. A sudden knock could be heard from the door. I looked at Kim, but it seemed she hadn't heard it as she kept singing and rummaging through her suitcase.  
"Kim!" I called out over the music. "We have a visitor!" I gestured to the door. Kim turned to me.  
"Maybe our new roommate?" she said while I stopped the music. I nodded. She smiled at me and walked towards the door to open it. Behind it stood a pretty tall girl – although that's probably thanks to her high heel boots – with wavy brown hair and blue eyes. She had big eyes covered by glasses. Her nose was a little but too flat and her upper lip was too big for her under lip but she actually seemed pretty decent. She wore a red jacket over a white shirt and jeans. Our last roommate always wore black so that was at least an improvement, I guess. Last of all, she was smiling and biting her lip. She looked nervous.  
"Hi!" Kim said, breaking my little observation. "I'm Kim" she held the door open for her.  
"I'm Hannah, nice to meet you", I added smiling. She looked at us, she really was very nervous, I could see.  
"Vanessa, nice to meet you too", she introduced herself and walked into the room.

POV Vanessa

The room was huge! And pretty! And actually looked decent! I had expected a little room with bunk beds, but this was so much better. Two of the beds at the right were occupied, the right one clearly left open for me. My two roommates stood next to me. Hannah and Kim. I need to remember that.  
"This is a pretty cool room", I said, looking at some of the pictures on the wall. There were 4 girls on it, a red haired one, a blonde one and Kim and Hannah. They were hugging, so I assumed they were their friends. "I love the pictures."  
"Thanks!" Kim said and walked towards me. She was pretty small for her age. Or maybe I was tall; no clue. "This is Zoey and Minty, they're also in this dorm and hang around a lot here. I hope you don't mind". I shook my head.  
"No problem at all", I turned back to Hannah and Kim. "I assume the left bed is for me?" they nodded. I put my suitcase on it.  
"I hope it's okay" Hannah said, closing the door and walking to her own suitcase. It seemed they haven't done much since they arrived. I rolled my eyes.  
"It's awesome, really, couldn't have hoped for anything better!" I assured them. I opened my suitcase and started unpacking.

"So what are you guys studying here?" I asked after a while.  
"Kim and I both do animal sciences" Hannah said, I looked at her, confused.  
"That's actually a thing you can do here?" I asked. They nodded. I opened my mouth and closed it again. That was a new thing.  
"You didn't know?" Kim asked, laughing. I nodded in embarrassment. Hannah joined in laughing. I closed my suitcase and hid it under my bed, I had finished unpacking. They seemed to have finished some time ago too, Kim was lying in her bed reading something and Hannah was playing around with an owl teddy? I wasn't sure.  
"Yeah… I kinda just signed up for this school as soon as my friend suggested it" I shrugged. I'm really regretting not even researching. If I'd known that I could've done animals… Teep suggested I'd do science with performing arts. Because that's apparently a thing we can choose here. Was it possible to do animals and performing? Oh God that would be heaven. "Teep, my friend, only explained a little of the school. I guess I should've done more research".  
"Teep?!" Kim asked. I looked at her.  
"You know him?" She nodded.  
"Of course! He's a good friend of ours! We hang with him at the café all the time!" Hannah said. Oh, so they are the people he goes to meet almost every day? I smiled. Guess I have a lot of luck with me roommates.  
"Awesome".

"How about we go meet the others?" Hannah asked me and Kim. We had been talking for half an hour now. They were pretty cool. And with cool, I mean like really cool. Kim was funny and seemed so relaxed, it felt that when I talked to her, everything would turned out just right. Hannah was amazing too. She was an owl lover, I had noticed. She was so enthusiastic about them. I couldn't help but smile as she talked about her friends, family and her boyfriend. His name was Lewis, and he was also in this dorm. Just as most of their friends.  
"Really?" I asked. I mean, I would love to meet the others, but I didn't want to invade their friendship, or whatever you call it.  
"Yeah! Come on, they're probably in the garden at Nilesy's Poolshack" Hannah said. Kim grabbed my hand and pulled me with her.  
"I met Nilesy" I said once we'd closed the door. "He seems like a playboy", on this, both Hannah and Kim laughed.  
"He's a pretty nice guy once you get to know him. Although he tends to do that sometimes" Kim had problems keeping her voice straight from laughing. I laughed too.  
"Guys" Kim said, as if it explains everything. Hannah and I looked at each other.  
"Guys", we both said at the same time, before laughing once again.

* * *

Whenever I write, I always expect to come up with 700 words or somthing, but end up with far more xD I have no idea why, but I guess that's not a bad thing?! xP  
Oh, the OC's are coming! I promise! I just have a chapter in my head, but then it splits in more because I add to much, and so it takes a while, but they are coming! Keep submitting! xD  
So, let them reviews be anwsered (How do you write anwsered even, I'm so confused today xD)

**Dustpool  
**Hello there friend, how are you? xD  
Yes, it's May here, and it really has been a while! When I got a mail of your review I was like 'Wait thats dustily right... right? Wait... that means SHES ALIVE? OMAGUUDDD DUSTILY IS ALIVE!' so yeah that was exciting! I love playboy Nilesy too; I mean who doesn't? (best pun FYI, you deserve an award)  
And do throw an Oc at my face, I need them twisted and messed up for my evil plans! (and evil teachers) *insert evil laugh*

**Februarysnow  
**I'm not going to kill you! xD Wouldn't even dare! I even think that's illegal! o.O I barely have any time either, but I blame my mobile phone and internet in bed for my addiction xP (that doesn't sound wrong at all). Thanks for the tip! Really like them!  
I'm planning on looking MyMusic up, Ill add it to my list to watch this evening! I'll add the OCs too, although I'm not sure how good I can portrey someone so that it will be right in your eyes. I mean that's what I'm also doing with the yogscast characters, but I've known them for so much longer; and I still don't find that I write them how they should be .. But I'll try! I promise! Also lazyness is someting very known for me xD

Anyhorse, hope you enjoyed, see ya next time my beautiful owl teddies!  
-May (queen of sangria and jaffa)


	4. Chapter 4

Hi everyone! I'ma back xD  
I don't really like this chapter, but It's essential in the story. Plus, it has a little bit of xephmedia, that makes up for everything, no?  
Please enjoy and review if you like it, it makes me day! Replies to review at the bottem of the chapter, like always!

* * *

POV Vanessa

The garden was surprisingly large. I think we were walking for about 10 minutes until we reached a little shack. "Why is it called Nilesy's poolshack?" I asked as we knocked on the door. I get the shack part, but why a poolshack?  
"We have no idea actually" Hannah told me. "There are some rumours, some really dumb and impossible, and some more believable." I frowned, how can a rumour be impossible if it's just about the naming of a place?  
"Doesn't his dad sell pools or something?" I asked. Kim shook her head. The door swung open, Nilesy stood in the doorway.  
"Hannah, Kim, it's been a while!" He hugged them briefly and then he saw me. "Oh, I see mademoiselle is here too, please come in princess". I rolled my eyes, Kim giggled behind me.  
"Mademoiselle?" I asked her.  
"It's French for young lady or something".  
"Ohh".

The inside of the poolshack was small, but a lot of light fell in from the windows, making it look bigger. It was made of wood and filled with people sitting on sofas and on the ground. My mouth fell open. So many people.  
"Hi guys!" Hannah said, Kim stood next to her and waved. I hid behind them, a little unsure of what to do. Some people waved, barely looking up from whatever , while other stood up and almost attacked Hannah and Kim with hugs. I smiled.  
"I missed you!" "Aw, it's been a while!" "Why haven't you called?" People were swarming Hannah and Kim, I took a step backwards. Someone spotted me. He was wearing goggles and a big white coat.  
"Who's that?" He asked. People turned towards me, I smiled awkwardly.  
"This fine lady is Vanessa" Nilesy introduced me. I nodded.  
"I'm roommates with Hannah and Kim", I added.  
"Yaay! A new friend!" A red haired girl said/yelled. A boy next to her shook his head and poked her. He had brown hair with a blond streak in it. He was wearing a purple scarf loosely around his neck.  
"Nice to meet you, Vaness – you don't min me calling you Vaness right?- I'm Duncan", said the goggle wearing guy. He seemed like a nice guy, although his fashion style was a little bit weird.  
"Yeah sure, nice to meet you too!" I answered, smiling. I was still a little bit nervous, but tried to hide it. Everyone seemed very friendly; I mean no one was glaring at me or something. After that, Hannah and Kim went around, saying hi to everyone and meeting them. The red haired girl from earlier was called Zoey, and her friend Rythian. I also met Minty, Sjin and Sips –such a weird duo, but they seemed pretty nice- Dave, a group that called themselves Hatfilms, Martyn, Toby and a lot of other people. So many names to remember. Eventually we stood before a boy wearing a jacket with a white-blue striped shirt, and a small boy eating jaffa cakes. Hannah kissed the first, and ruffled through the other ones hair. I guess the first one was Lewis. He welcomed me and told me he was in charge of keeping piece in the dorm. "The freaking dorm cops!" Sips yelled at him jokingly.

After a while, people starting to leave the dorm. Saying they had other things to do. I didn't mind, I was talking with Duncan and Nilesy about my old school.  
"I liked it there, to be honest, but I couldn't do the things I wanted to do and my best friend was also changing schools." I told them. We were sitting on a red sofa somewhere in a corner, eating ships because that totally something you should eat at midday –less started the next day, we had to come one day earlier to settle in. "Your best friend?" Duncan asked. I took hand full of ships; but Nilesy was fast and stole half of it. I glared at him, he only winked.  
"Teep", I said, turning my attention back to Duncan. Duncan frowned. "You know him right? Hannah told me he was good friends with you guys." He nodded.  
"Yeah, he's in the room next to me with Ravs and Rythian", he said.  
"He's your best friend?" Nilesy asked, stealing some more ships. I pushed him aside, but somehow managed to push me closer to Duncan in the process. I could hear someone whistling, Sjin probably. I nodded.

Then, as if timed, the door opened and 2 people entered. "Ravs is here, bring the ale!" the first one said. He sounded Scottish. The second one was, although his hair had gotten a little bit longer and he had gotten taller, my best friend. He waved at me. I jumped up from the sofa and ran towards him, hugging him once I reached him.  
I could feel him shaking his head, but smiling. I let him go.  
_**Teep! I missed you! **_ I signed.  
_**Missed you too, crazy girl. **_He answered. _**What are you doing here?**_ I pointed towards Hannah and Kim.  
_**My roommates**_.  
_**Awesome! **_  
"You know sign language?" Lewis asked. I nodded, turning towards him with my arm around Teep.  
"Yeah, Teep learned it to me!" Teep nodded.  
"Cool" Lewis said. I shrugged. "We're planning on getting something to eat, feel like joining?" I looked at Teep, he shrugged. I was pretty hungry…  
"Sure!" I said, taking Teep's hand and following Lewis and Hannah. Behind us Nilesy, Duncan and Kim stood up and followed.  
"Don't you dare to go without me!" Ravs yelled and ran after us.

* * *

So they all met! Yay! Ocs in the next chapter, yay! I fast forwarded some stuff, 'cuz otherwise it would just get boring xD  
Did I tell you guys I love you? No? Well I love you! You're awesome :) I litterly have 4 minutes to upload this chapter and reply to reviews, but I just want t get it out today :D  
So reply to review, here we go!

**Dustily  
**I'm awesome! Liek really good! They're doing bad pick up lines in the Teamspeak and Liam is killing me xD  
I loved the pun! Well, I just love all the yogscast puns! so yeah... I know the band was p!nk, but I was too lazy to see if I was right or not xD  
I'm afraid I dont know Hazel, Pixel and Lake good anough, but I'll freaking try!  
Thanks for being awesome and being you! And for liking Vanessa, she's kinda the me who I want to be, if you get what I mean ;)  
Talk to ya next time, friend ^_^

**Februarysnow  
**I would love if you hepled me improve! I know my english isn't the best, and I really would like to improve it. That's also one of the reasons I'm writing in English xp You're Ocs are coming! Thanks for reviewing and helping me, you don't sound pushy at all! Thanks, just, a big thanks from me and Vanessa!

**TheGreenLamp  
**Eh... I've watched Tron some time ago, it's a pretty good movie xD The light cycles are awesome xD Hope you win the fight! And come back! I'm waiting!

Thanks for reading, obayou my lovelies!


	5. Chapter 5

I have no social life~~ xD Enjoy!  
Ps, sorry for the amount of spelling mistakes in the last chapter, it was late xD

* * *

Vanessa POV

"I don't snore!" Kim denied with a red face. Hannah and I giggled. We had woken up 20 minutes ago, but neither of us felt like leaving our bed and getting dressed. It was just so warm and comfy. Plus, it was only 6:30 am. Yesterday had been suck a nice day, meeting everyone had been such a pleasure. When we went to our rooms at 11 pm I hadn't wanted it to end. Everyone was just so nice and welcoming towards Teep and me.  
A pillow flew towards Hannah's face, hitting it spot-on. I quickly hid underneath my blanket, expecting another flying in my direction any moment.  
"I'm going to take a shower," Hannah announced. She stood up, took the pillow and threw it back at Kim. It flew right past her.  
"Missed!" I yelled, still hiding under my blanket. Hannah walked past me – the door towards the bathroom was next to my bed – and took my blanket, pulling it of me. "Heeey!" I complained.  
"Nice Pj's", she said while closing the bathroom door. I rolled my eyes. I was wearing a red PJ with a cat on it, it even had a pun on it. I found it cute.  
"You too!" I yelled towards the owl-PJ-wearing girl inside the bathroom. I could see Kim taking another pillow, ready to throw at me. I quickly jumped out of my bed.  
"We should get dressed", I said to Kim. She did one last attempt at throwing the pillow, missing me miserably, and nodded.  
"Yeah, we don't want to be late for our first day of school!" she said, semi-enthusiast. I laughed, like that would happen.

"We're late!" I yelled. We were running from the dorm towards the gym hall. The opening ceremony and class assignation (Is that even a word?) would be held there.  
"We still have 5 minutes! If we keep running, we'll make it! Kim yelled back. It wasn't my fault we were late. No, totally not. My glasses just seemed to disappear every now and then. Maybe those little gnomes from Harry Potter or Lord of the ring stole them. After 10 minutes of searching I had given up and putted on my contacts. Hopefully I'll find my glasses later.  
Running, ugh. I looked at Hannah's and my shoes. We were both wearing heels.  
"Running on heels is just fantastic," I mumbled after almost stripping over a rock. Kim rolled her eyes at me.  
"There's the gym hall!" Hannnah interrupted us and pointed towards a large white building. People were still entering. I signed out of relief. Guess we're not late after all.  
We reached the gym and entered it. It was filled with people sitting on those typical cheap chairs every school has. Minty waved at us and pointed towards the empty chairs next to her. We quickly made our way over there, bumping into some people and irritating them in the process.  
"Right on time," I heard Minty whisper to Hannah. "It's about to begin".  
Someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around and saw Teep. _GOOD MORNING_ he signed.  
_GOOD MORNING_ I signed back. _HAD A NICE SLEEP? _He nodded. I was about to ask something else when I heard someone tap on a microphone.  
"Ahem, Good morning everyone." I turned to look at the stage. On it stood a man in his 3Os, holding a microphone. He had brown hair and a goatee, and was wearing a long weird jacket.  
"First of all, welcome to **** academy! I'm of course Ridgedog, the ever loved and feared headmaster!" Some people laughed, I was one of them. He seemed like a fun headmaster.  
"I could give a bog and long welcome speech, and bore you with rules and stuff, but I'm going to skip that ad directly fo to the assignment of classes. That way you'll have more time to not pay attention in class, yaay!" He winked and gave the microphone to another guy. Ridgedog went off the stage.  
The other guy coughed into the microphone. He had blond hair and grey eyes. He looked like a pretty nice teacher.  
"That's Lake," Kim whispered to me. "He always has a cough." I frowned.  
"Is he sick all the time or- " I was interrupted when Lake started talking.  
"Hello students! I'm mister *insert last name* , but you can call me Lake." He coughed again. Thank god he held his hand on the mic. "I'm the student counsellor, so if you have any problems, I'm the man to be." He winked, but was interrupted be a coughing fit. "I'll now start assigning everyone to their classes. Class 1 Latin and modern languages, Myra Longet, Peter Bulvera, Sam Salvatore…" He started to list up names. I was in the 5th year, so it would take a while before they reached us. A long time and a dozen of coughing fits later, he finally reached the 5th year. Hannah, Kim and Minty were in the same class along with toby and Martyn. Ravs, Sips, Sjin and Nilesy were in business. More known names passed Hatfilms was in Media, and the people I got the known as Area 11 yesterday evening were in music. No surprise there. Finally they reached my discipline.  
"Class 5 science: Duncan Jones, Skyla Starnew, Zoey Proasheck, Vanessa Freey…" He said around 10 more names, but I wasn't paying attention. So Duncan and Zoey were in my class? Awesome "And Teep Rexasaur. Everyone from this class, please stand up and follow your teacher Miss Hazel to your new classroom." I stood up and followed Teep towards my new teacher. Of course Teep was In my class. I wouldn't want to be in a class without my best friend. He smiles at me, I smiled back.  
"Okay everyone, follow me, " Miss Hazel said, Everyone was talking with each other when we walked towards a taal glass building.  
"This is the science building," Duncan told me. I hadn't even noticed that Zoey and him were walking next to me and Teep. _IT LOOKS COOL_ Teep signed to me. _BETTER THAN THE ONE AT OUR OLD SCHOOL _I nodded. Duncan looked confused, I guess he doesn't know sign-language.  
"He says it looks cool," I explained.  
"It is!" Zoey said enthusiastically. "Last year we had to do this huge project; and Duncan and I managed to blow something up in the lab, so everything is new!" Blew up? I looked at Duncan, he grinned. We're something like that to happen at our old school, they would've been expelled.  
_IT WAS JUST A LITTLE EXPLOSION_. _THEY BLEW UP SKYLA'S BACKPACK_ Teep pointed towards a girl with red hair who was talking to the teacher.  
We had arrived at the a door – our new classroom.  
"Who wants to do the honours?" Miss Hazel asked. Skyla's hand flew up.  
"I'll do it!" She said. Miss Hazel nodded and gave her the key.  
Skyla took the key and opened the door. People pushed each other to get inside. Me and Teep were the last people in the hallway.  
"Here we go," I said, more to myself than to Teep.

* * *

And another chapter! Another cliffhanger! Another paper I can throw away! Another hole day of school waster at writing!  
Well, not wasted actually, I love it to much ^°^  
Let the reviews go!

**Dustpool  
**Hatfilms is pretty cool, yeah :) There should be more puns from them xD  
I send ya the pm, so I don't need to ask anymore ^_^  
thanks for loving the chapter, I'm not that great, but hearing someone say/type that really makes my day!  
Pm's FTW!  
-Aunty May 3

**PeltyraTheMage  
**Area 11 is in it, of course, I'm too much of a fan to not include them. Although they won't be uch in the first folllowing chapters XP And I have enough OCs yeah, sorry xD And overwhelming is no problem xD Just don't drown me!  
Thanks for reading! (Also awesome name ^_^)

**TheGreenLamp  
**Ridgedog as you asked! Also did you just make a Doctor Who pun? I freaking love you! Doctor who! Aw yeah! As for the other thing, please don't get into jail, I don't have the money to bail you out! So don't call me! xD

**Februarysnow  
**Thanks for the tips, I knew the 'there, their, they're' one already it's just that I was very tired last chapter, and too lazy to correct it xD The speech is a good tip though, I tried using it, don't know if you noticed ^_^  
It's not boring at all! I only do 3 years of English, but speak it every day through Teamspeak, so I'd like to improve it! I plan on studying in England so yeah xD  
You know... Maybe I'll make a special were Nilesy gets tricked, would be so fun to irritate the playboy xD And yeah, Lewis is ot really that shippable with everyone without it getting akward. Also it's just, meant to be in my eyes, the xephmedia, I don't know xD  
AND THEY ARE COMING! SLOWLY BUT SURE! GET THE BUCKETS OR WE'LL DROWN!

**OMIGOSH  
**I like your name xD And I will add her, but that can take a while xD I'll probably add her later in the year, like if she transferred schools, I got an idea earlier xD Hope you'll like it, and thanks for reading!

YOURE ALL AWESOME! STAY YOURSELF! DONT GO SKINNY DIPPING WITHOUR ALCOHOL! (lol)

-Aunty May


End file.
